


Shoulder Holster

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Royai Week 2018 [16]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Royai Week 2018, Silly, They kiss cause Riza is distractingly pretty, shoulder holsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: For Royai Week Day 6 Prompt: Shoulder HolsterRoy is distracted by his beautiful Lieutenant.





	Shoulder Holster

Roy was speechless the first time he saw Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye without her uniform jacket on. Contrary to popular belief, it was not her tight turtleneck, or the way her face seemed to grow more serious. No, what took his words was the way his lieutenant looked with the plain, leather shoulder holsters going across her back. It drew his eye to her powerful shoulders, and suddenly, all thoughts of the plan went out the window.

“Sir? Sir, are you alright?”

Roy blinked. Riza was standing right in front of him, waving her hand in front of his eyes. She looked concerned. His brow furrowed.

“Of course I’m fine, Lieutenant. Absolutely fine. Now. Let’s go over the plan once more.”

Riza began to speak, but Roy was distracted as she turned back to the board where they had detailed their plan. The leather straps across her back made him focus on the way her shoulders flexed as she gestured, her words buzzing in his ears. He knew he should be paying attention, knew he should be contributing to the plan.

Instead, Roy Mustang, Colonel in the Amestrian Military, the Flame Alchemist, the Hero of Ishval, strode across the room, and turned First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye around, kissing her square on the lips.

“S-sir!”

“Next time we have a briefing, leave your jacket on. You’re too distracting, Lieutenant.” He smiled widely at her, and then returned to his seat. Riza looked undeniably flushed, and Roy’s grin grew. Yes, he could focus now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
